Love Confession
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Demi Harga diri dan demi dendam yang bersarang, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tega menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya./"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?"/Ti-tidak apa. A-aku tahu Sasuke-kun membenciku."/"A-aku mencintaimu, terimakasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."/ "Hinata hanya berusaha melindungimu, Sasuke."/AU, School life/Special for Yoru no Yami B'day/Mind to RnR?/END
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku, Hinata."

Suasana hening yang semula tercipta hancur seketika seiring dengan suara-suara iri yang menyeruak di antara para murid perempuan yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Sebuah lingkaran dengan sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang menjadi pusat terbentuk begitu saja di taman belakang sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang menjadi incaran seluruh siswi di Konoha Akademi kini tengah menyatakan cintanya pada gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya, gadis manis yang sejak tadi terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Siapa yang tidak iri? Sang pangeran sekolah yang begitu dipuja-puja kini menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis yang begitu sederhana, namun perlu diakui begitu manis. Tentu saja raut ketidaksukaan begitu terasa dari berbagai arah, namun tidak ada yang berani protes karena takut pada sang pangeran.

Semua tahu, di Konoha _Academy_ bahkan hampir di sepanjang hidupanya seorang Sasuke hanya bisa dekat dengan beberapa perempuan yang bukan keluarganya, salah satunya Hinata dan Sakura. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika keempatnya selalu bersama-sama bahkan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Junior. Jika Sakura berpacaran dengan Naruto, maka tidak heran lagi jika Hinata juga akan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke, meski hal itu berusaha ditampik oleh berbagai pihak karena rasa tidak rela jika Sasuke dimiliki oleh gadis lain.

"Hinata?" Suara riuh makin menggema seiring dengan diamnya sang gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian, kenapa tidak langsung menjawab? Batin siswi lainnya kesal. Kesal? Tentu saja! Karena jika mereka yang berada di posisi Hinata, tentulah mereka akan menjawab 'Ya' bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-ano," wajah manis yang sejak tadi terus menunduk mulai terangkat. "_Go-gomen ne_, Sa-Sasuke-kun bukan tipeku."

DEG.

Hening sejenak.

"Da-dan lagi," Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Ke-kenapa mengatakannya se-seperti ini? I-ini menjijikkan."

DEG.

Baik Sasuke maupun siswi lainnya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Terlebih dengan bahasa yang lumayan kasar, sangat bukan Hinata!

Wajah Sasuke yang sejak tadi melembut kini berubah datar dan dingin seiring dengan mata onyxnya yang terus menatap Hinata intens. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang akan berkata kasar padanya, terlebih lagi Sasuke tahu persis bahwa Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apa mungkin gadis itu sengaja mempermainkannya?

Sasuke tahu bahwa harga diri yang selalu dipertahankannya mati-matian kini hancur sudah, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Betapapun Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Hinata, semua itu percuma. Karena memang Hyuuga Hinata lah yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ku-kuharap ka-kau ti-tidak melakukan ha-hal yang memalukan se-seperti ini lagi, _ja-jaa_."

Dan gadis bermata amethyst itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, meninggalkan sang pria dengan ekspresi dingin dan telapak tangan mengepal, juga para murid yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, sumpah sarapah yang diujukan untuk gadis itu langsung terdengar, juga berbagai makian dan pernyataan permusuhan dari para siswi yang tidak suka dengan Hinata yang menurut mereka sama sekali tidak tahu diri.

Dan di sudut sana, tampak sepasang ruby yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Hinata-chan."

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

No flame but it's okay for concrit^^

**Disclaimer : ** '-'a #tampang bingung -plak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

•

•

•

_**Love Confession**_

Suasana Akademi Konoha tampak ramai saat jam istirahat tiba, para murid langsung berhamburan menuju kantin sekolah demi mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan. Waktu istirahat siang memang seringkali dimanfaatkan untuk mengisi perut dengan makan di kantin maupun bekal yang dibawa masing-masing, tak heran jika tempat yang paling ramai di Konoha _Academy_ saat jam istirahat tiba adalah kantin.

Meski demikian, tidak semua siswa memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan jajanan di kantin, sebagian dari mereka lebih memiliki membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya saat jam istirahat tiba di tempat favorit masing-masing.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat, di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di taman belakang sekolah, tampak empat sosok murid KA yang sedang menikmati bekal masing-masing. Keempat murid dengan warna rambut berbeda tersebut sudah terbiasa menghabiskan makan siang mereka di tempat itu sejak keempatnya masih duduk di bangku kelas satu.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Empat sekawan yang tentu saja dikenal seantreo sekolah –karena keberadaan Sasuke tentunya. Suasana tempat itu tampak begitu ramai karena adanya Sakura dan Naruto yang terus saja berceloteh dan terkadang bertengkar, namun dua orang di depan mereka yang duduk bersampingan hanya diam menyimak.

Hinata dan Sasuke pada dasarnya memang pendiam, tetapi baik Sakura maupun Naruto tahu bahwa bukan itu yang menyebabkan diamnya mereka berdua. Wajah Sasuke tampak datar seperti biasa, tetapi paras manis Hinata jelas menunjukkan kegelisahan dan kecanggungan sepanjang waktu makan siang mereka.

Semua tahu, perihal penolakan cinta Sasuke yang terjadi setahun yang lalu, termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Tetapi keduanya lebih memilih diam karena percaya pada sahabat mereka. Persahabatan mereka tetap berjalan seperti biasa, makan siang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama dan sebagainya. Hanya saja kali ini hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke jelas terasa berbeda. Keduanya yang begitu akrab satu sama lain sebelumnya kini nampak menjauh, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang perhatian pada Hinata, ataupun wajah merona Hinata yang malu karena kelakuan Sasuke padanya, semua itu menghilang sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Rupanya kau di sini Sasuke-_kun_~, aku mencarimu dari tadi kau tahu?" Gadis berambut merah marun dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul menyeruak di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, Karin. Semua tentu saja terkejut, terutama Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja digeser secara paksa, membuat kakinya yang bergesekan langsung dengan rerumputan terasa nyeri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Karin! Kau tidak lihat Hinata kesakitan karenamu?" Ujar Sakura marah melihat Hinata yang sedang meringis karena ulah Karin.

"Aaaa, kau di sini ya?" Ujar Karin mengabaikan Sakura dan malah memandang remeh Hinata. "Kupikir kau tidak mau dekat-dekat Sasuke-kun lagi, bukankah kau sudah menolaknya?" Lanjut gadis itu lagi mengejek.

Hinata diam tidak menanggapi, bagaimanapun perkataan Karin sangatlah benar. Ini tidak wajar jika ia terus berada di samping Sasuke seperti ini, karena ia tahu seluruh siswi di Konoha _Academy_ ini makin menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang tidak tahu diri. Tetapi Hinata juga tidak bisa mengabaikan ajakan Naruto dan Sakura, sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku Junior.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, sudah bagus Sasuke mau melirik gadis cupu sepertimu, kau malah menolak. Dan sekarang? Kau malah dekat-dekat Sasuke-kun lagi, jangan harap Sasuke mau melirikmu lagi, yang dulu itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan!" Lagi-lagi Karin berkomentar dengan mulut pedasnya seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke manja.

"Cih, dasar nenek sihir! Hoy, Teme! Katakan sesuatu dong, paling tidak suruh nenek sihir ini pergi dari sini, mengganggu saja!" Naruto yang memang sudah tidak menyukai Karin sejak awal kini mulai berkomentar, diliriknya Sasuke yang masih tampak asik menikmati bekalnya meski Karin bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Hn, katakan apa? Semua yang dikatakan Karin memang benar."

DEG.

Sakura maupun Naruto tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar kalimat menusuk yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sejak setahun lalu, Sasuke memang tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, tetapi baru kali ini pemuda itu berkata kasar mengenai Hinata seperti ini.

Brak.

"Hinata?"

"Aaa, _go-gomen ne_, a-aku a-akan segera me-membersihkannya." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata, gadis itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sumpit yang digunakannya sehingga membuat beberapa nasi yang menempel di sumpitnya berjatuhan.

"Cih, dasar cengeng!" Gertak Karin melihat bagaimana Hinata dengan kaku membersihkan daerah sekitarnya.

"Diam kau, Karin!" Balas Sakura marah, emerald indahnya kini menatap sayu pada sosok Hinata yang jelas sedang menahan tangisnya. Tangan gadis itu bahkan bergetar hebat karena kalimat Sasuke.

"A-aku mu-mungkin se-sebaiknya ma-makan di tempat lain saja, _go-gomen ne_ Sakura, Naruto. A-aku akan ma-makan siang dengan Ki-Kiba-kun saja." Dan Hinata pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa pernah berbalik lagi.

Sakura tentu ingin menahan Hinata, namun tahu bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakannya pada gadis itu hanya akan sia-sia belaka. Mengambil nafas, Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke yang kini telah berhenti dari aktivitas makan siangnya.

"Cih, dia menolak Sasuke-kun demi cowok anjing itu?" Tahu bahwa dirinya menang, Karin semakin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya nada mendesis.

"Inuzuka Kiba, bukankah Hinata dan Kiba berpacaran? Mereka tampak sangat akrab," jawab Karin acuh.

"Kiba dan Hinata hanya bersahabat." Sakura menatap Sasuke, tahu ada reaksi lain yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu saat mendengar hubungan antara Kiba dan Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Hinata, jadi jangan sok tahu." Kali ini Sakura mendesis seraya menatap Karin tajam.

"Sahabat? Aku bahkan pernah melihat Hinata beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah Kiba dan begitu akrab dengan anggota kelurga Inuzuka. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa saat Kiba sakit beberapa minggu lalu Hinata lah yang merawatnya, menyuapinya makanan, menemaninya tidur dan sebagainya. Apa itu masih pantas disebut saha-"

"Diamlah, Karin!" Satu bentakan kasar dari Sasuke sukses membuat Karin terdiam karena kaget, wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah dan malu saat Sakura dan Naruto terang-terangan menertawainya. Tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berpihak padanya, Karin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah beberapa sumpah sarapah keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini," Naruto memulai kembali pembicaraan seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai Hinata-chan, kau seharusnya tidak menyerah hanya karena dia menolakmu. Kau bahkan tidak meminta penjelasan darinya tentang alasan dia menolakmu." Sambung Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kau seharusnya tetap berjuang agar Hinata mau melihatmu. Bukannya malah menekannya seperti ini." Ujar Sakura menambahi.

"Hn, untuk apa? Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Sasuke membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tissue yang dibawa oleh Sakura, berusaha menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin walau hatinya kini tengah bergemuruh hebat.

"Kiba? Jangan bercanda! Kiba itu sahabat Hinata dari kecil. Kau mungkin tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Kiba sebelumnya, itu karena kau selalu menahan Hinata di sisimu sehingga tidak mudah bagi Kiba untuk menampakkan kedekatannya dengan Hinata begitu saja." Sakura berusaha mengingatkan bagaimana takutnya siswa sekolah ini pada Sasuke, dan itu juga berlaku bagi Kiba yang tidak ingin mendapat masalah hanya karena memiliki hubungan yang cukup akrab dengan gadis yang ditaksir oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata memang telah menjadi sahabat baik sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas satu junior, tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke adalah murid pindahan pada tahun kedua, dan saat itu pula pertama kalinya ia mengenal sosok Hinata. Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya jatuh pada pesona Hinata pun terus berusaha mendekati gadis itu sehingga terciptalah persahabatan di antara mereka berempat. Sasuke tidak begitu tahu tentang kehidupan Hinata sebelum bertemu dengannya, ia tidak tahu dan tidak berniat untuk tahu, karena saat itu yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana agar gadis manis yang ditaksirnya itu mau berbicara dengannya dengan leluasa tanpa kegugupan dan kecanggungan.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, jika dia benar-benar menyayangi Hinata, ia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini hanya karena Hinata menolaknya, dan itu benar. Sampai saat ini pun Sasuke tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa jantungnya masih tetap berdetak kencang setiap kali berada di dekat Hinata, juga bagaimana ia berusaha matia-matian untuk menahan segala bentuk perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

Tetapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha, Uchiha yang mempunyai harga diri lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Penolakan Hinata secara tidak langsung telah mempermalukannya, mempermalukan nama Uchiha yang selama ini bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Terlebih dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar yang diucapkan oleh Hinata saat itu membuatnya kesal dan merasa benar-benar dipermainkan, meski sisi lain dari dirinya yakin bahwa ada alasan tertentu yang membuat gadis itu mengatakannya.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke, tengah bertarung seorang diri dengan taruhan hati dan harga dirinya. Di sisi lain Sasuke tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tetapi sisi gelap hatinya meyakinkannya untuk membalas semua perbuatan yang telah gadis itu lakukan padanya.

Dan kau tahu, bagi seorang Uchiha harga diri adalah segalanya. Jika seorang perempuan bertindak berdasarkan perasaannya, maka Uchiha akan bertindak berdasarkan harga dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hey kau!" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja memukul pintu loker yang berada di sampingnya dengan cukup keras, amethyst indahnya lantas menemukan tiga sosok siswi kelas tiga yang kini tengah menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata takut, tidak perlu bertanya, karena Hinata tahu pasti apa yang membuat ketiga siswi itu melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kami sudah berulang kali memberitahumu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun lagi?" Ujar salah satu _senpai _berambut coklat dengan suara galaknya.

"Kau itu sudah menolaknya, seharusnya kau tahu diri dong! Kau itu tidak pantas berada di samping Sasuke-kun!" Bentak salah satu _senpai_ lainnya.

Sejak penolakan Hinata setahun lalu, Hinata memang kerap kali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini jika dia sedang sendiri. Ini bukan keinginan Hinata, andai saja ia bisa menjauhi Sasuke. Apa ada yang salah jika HInata dan Sasuke tetap melanjutkan persahabatan mereka?

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Kyaaaa!" Siswi berambut coklat yang tadi membentak Hinata teriak histeris saat rambut sebahunya ditarik keras ke belakang.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_…"

"Hinata, _daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Kiba khawatir, tangan kanannya yang tadi menjambak rambut salah satu _senpai_nya itu kini telah terlepas.

"_Da-daijoubu_," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"_Yokatta_," Kiba tersenyum senang mengetahui ia belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. "Kalian! Sekali lagi aku melihat kalian mengganggu Hinata, aku akan melaporkannya pada guru!" Ancam Kiba kemudian, ancaman ini jelas berhasil mengingat ketiga siswi yang diancamnya tadi sudah menduduki bangku kelas tiga, Konoha _Academy_ adalah sekolah swasta yang sangat ketat, dan ketiga siswi itu tentu tidak ingin membuat masalah di tahun ketiga mereka.

"Untung saja bukan Karin, aku muak melihatnya mengganggumu terus." Ujar Kiba kemudian, tangan kekarnya lantas menarik lengan Hinata agar gadis itu berjalan bersamanya.

Itu benar, untung saja bukan Karin. Di antara semua siswi yang pernah mengganggunya, Karin lah yang paling sering melakukannya, gadis itu bahkan bertindak lebih jauh dari sekedar mengancam Hinata. Karin adalah anak kepala sekolah, tidak heran jika tidak ada satu pun murid di sekolah ini yang berani melaporkan kelakuan gadis itu pada guru.

"_A-arigatou_, Kiba-kun." Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya selain ucapan terimakasih beserta senyum tulus miliknya, hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi sehingga rasanya sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin dimana Hinata akan digencet oleh siswi lain dan Kiba datang menolongnya.

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, Hana-_nee_ baru saja membuat pudding dengan resep baru, dia memintamu mencicipinya sepulang sekolah, kau mau kan?" Kiba teringat akan pesan Hana sesaat sebelum dirinya berangkat sekolah.

"Te-tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum senang menerima tawaran Kiba, bertemu Hana_-nee _dan membiacarakan banyak hal dengannya merupakan satu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

,

,

,

Brak!

Susunan rapi meja kelas XI A hancur seketika karena tendangan Sasuke, belum puas dengan itu, Sasuke juga membanting semua barang-barang yang terjangkau olehnya. Jelas, sangat jelas. Onyxnya jelas melihat bagaimana adegan mesra Hinata dan Kiba tadi, sang pangeran dan putri heh?

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke membenci senyuman Hinata, dan ia tahu bahwa itu semua karena senyuman itu tidak lagi ditujukan padanya. Sasuke benci pada KIba yang bisa menyentuh sosok Hinata dengan begitu leluasa, dan ia benci pada Hinata yang tampak selalu merasa senang dan nyaman jika Kiba berada di dekatnya.

"Itu pacarnya ya? Dia menolak Sasuke-kun karena pria jelek itu?"

"Mungkin saja, habis dia marah sekali melihat kita mengganggu Hinata."

Mata kelam Sasuke memicing melihat ketiga sosok siswi kelas tiga yang tadi menggencet Hinata berjalan melewati ruang kelas tempatnya berada.

"Hey kalian."

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!" Ketiga siswi tersebut kompak menyerukan nama Sasuke saat pemuda itu memanggil mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi berambut pirang.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kalian melakukan hal itu pada Hinata, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Mengerti?"

DEG.

Wajah ketiga siswi tadi memucat saat Sasuke menggertak mereka, bagaimanapun Sasuke lebih menyeramkan daripada Kiba.

"Ke-kenapa kau membelanya? Bukankah dia sudah meno-"

"DIAM!" Lagi-lagi ketiga siswi tersebut harus terkejut saat Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih marah dari sebelumnya, tahu bahwa ini akan membahayakan, ketiganya memutuskan untuk lari meninggalkan sosok Sasuke secepat mungkin.

Mata hitam Sasuke lantas beralih ke sosok Hinata dan Kiba yang semakin menjauh, sungguh Sasuke benci keadaan ini, Sasuke merasa seluruh siswa sekolah ini mengasihaninya karena penolakan Hinata, dan itu jelas menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Senyum sinis dan licik lantas terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Benar, dia, Uchiha Sasuke, harus membalas semua hal memalukan ini pada gadis Hyuuga itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

"Dasar gadis jelek!"

"Kyaa!" Hinata terkejut bukan main saat dirasanya rambut indigo sepunggungnya di jambak dengan kasar, ini masih pagi dan Hinata sudah harus merasakan hal seperti ini bahkan saat aktivitas sekolah belum dimulai.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus dipermalukan di depan Sasuke-_kun_ kemarin tahu! Dasar, kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja hah?"

"He-hentikan, Karin!" Hinata sudah hampir menangis mengingat Karin menjambak rambutnya dengan begitu kuat. Meminta pertolongan? Mustahil, bahkan para siswa yang sudah datang lebih pagi daripada dirinya kini hanya memandangnya dengan tampang kasihan dan juga senang, siapa yang berani melawan Karin?

"Berhentilah menyakitinya, Karin." Tangan Karin ditarik paksa oleh sosok pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor sekolah. Seluruh siswi yang berada di tempat itu bahkan teriak histeris saat pemuda yang diketahui Sasuke itu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya seolah memberi perlindungan pada gadis itu.

Kenapa? Semua tentu mengucapkan kata itu dalam benak mereka. Kenapa Sasuke melindungi Hinata? Bukankah selama ini pemuda itu diam saja?

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mengganggu Hinata, mengerti?" Lanjut pemuda itu tegas.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar saat Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kelas mereka, termasuk Sakura dan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sasuke. Bagi Sakura, semua ini terlalu aneh dan janggal. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap seperti ini? Sungguh Sakura merasakan firasat buruk, tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk membuat spekulasi. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, sikap Sasuke kembali seperti sebelum peristiwa penolakan itu terjadi. Sasuke yang perhatian, Sasuke yang selalu berada si dekat Hinata, Sasuke yang selalu melakukan apapun demi membuat Hinata tersenyum. Semua tentu merasa aneh, tetapi sebagian lainnya merasa kesal, terutama Karin. Gadis berambut merah mencolok itu berulang kali berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke padanya dengan mengungkit kembali kejadian tahun lalu, meski demikian usaha gadis itu selalu sia-sia.

Hinata? Jangan ditanya, dia tentu senang semua bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, walau ia akui ini lebih dari apa yang diharapkannya. Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya, membuat Hinata sendiri bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang telah terjadi pada diri pemuda itu.

"Hinata…"

"A-ah, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" Hinata terkejut saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencarimu." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Hinata memang memilih untuk menyendiri kali ini, ia menemukan sebuah novel lama di perpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk membacanya di taman sekolah tanpa kehadiran ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang," lanjut Sasuke seraya menyerahkan tas Hinata yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Hinata sekali lagi terkejut menyadari jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, ia terlalu asik membaca hingga tanpa sadar menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di taman belakang itu. Hinata juga murid biasa yang tidak pernah terobsesi menjadi murid teladan, apa salahnya membolos dua jam berturut-turut?

Hinata mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, rona merah lantas menjalar di pipinya saat jemari besar Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya erat, seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu selalu siap melindunginya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu, meski langsung disembunyikannya begitu sadar seseorang bisa saja melihat senyum langka miliknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya saat menyadari tujuan Hinata bukanlah ke arah kediaman Hyuuga.

"A-aku akan ke rumah Kiba-kun, ku-kudengar A-Akamaru sakit," jelas Hinata gugup, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya intens dengan aura mengitimidasi.

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi a-aku sudah janji pada-"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak boleh? Kau lebih baik pergi bersamaku ke suatu tempat, tapi tidak rumah pria itu!" Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Hinata? Dengan kekuatan gadis lemah seperti dirinya tentu tidak ada pilihan lain selain pasrah dan mengikut saja kemana Sasuke akan membawanya, di benaknya sudah tersusun beribu kata maaf untuk Kiba karena tidak menepati janjinya hari ini.

"Jangan pergi ke tempat pria lain," Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk Hinata erat, terlalu erat sehingga membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, ia malu karena Sasuke memeluknya di tempat umum, juga merasa sesak karena Sasuke memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon." Pemberontakan Hinata berhenti seiring dengan kalimat memohon yang dilontarkan Sasuke, entah dari mana rasa nyaman menghampiri tubuh gadis itu sehingga ia balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan mengesampingkan rasa malunya karena telah menjadi tontonan publik.

Sasuke tersenyum saat lengan mungil itu melingkari tubuhnya, rasa hangat dan nyaman lantas menghampirinya, membuatnya enggan untuk mengubah posisi mereka. Masa bodoh dengan para pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka, yang terpenting hanyalah agar kenyamanan itu tidak berakhir terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_senpai_, bisa bicara sebentar?" Seorang siswi kelas satu tampak memberanikan diri menegur Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak ke taman belakang sekolah menikmati makan siangnya bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Bicara saja di sini," jawab Sasuke datar. Wajah siswi itu sontak memerah, menjadikan siapapun yang melihatnya bisa dengan mudah mengetahui maksud siswi itu menghentikan Sasuke.

"Aaa, kami pergi dulu ya, Teme!" Naruto yang tumben mengerti situasi menarik tangan Sakura yang juga menarik tangan Hinata, ketiganya tahu bahwa ini pasti sulit bagi _kohai_ mereka bila ketiganya masih berada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Kau tetap di sini," ujar Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata, Hinata tentu terkejut tetapi mau tidak mau terpkasa menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura dan Naruto meninggalkannya. Sungguh ia ingin mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto saja, tetapi tatapan mata Sasuke yang seolah menolak segala bentuk penolakan darinya membuatnya mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya Hinata, siswi kelas satu yang tadi menghadang Sasuke pun terkejut, meski sekilas, Hinata bisa melihat _kohai_nya itu memandangan benci ke arahnya.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke _senpai_ tidak punya pacar kan? Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku!"

DEG.

Hinata meremas dadanya saat merasakan tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri menghantamnya tepat di jantungnya, sejak awal ia sudah tahu maksud _kohai_nya itu, tetapi kenapa rasanya tetap sakit?

"Hn, aku memang tidak punya pacar. Baiklah, akan kupikirkan." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya seraya mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Hinata yang juga berjalan di belakangnya. Meski tidak melihat, Hinata tahu _kohai_nya itu pasti sedang tersenyum senang sekarang.

Rasa sakit yang sempat singgah itu kini kembali datang dan semakin terasa, Hinata tahu betul sifat Sasuke yang langsung menolak sesuatu jika ia tidak menyukainya. Seingatnya, jika Sasuke tidak menyukai seseorang, pemuda itu pasti tanpa basa-basi langsung menolak siapapun yang pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

Lalu kenapa jawaban Sasuke kali ini berbeda dengan yang seperti biasanya? Apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus pada _kohai_nya tadi? Bukankah mereka tidak saling mengenal? Atau hanya Hinata saja yang menyangka demikian?

Berbagai spekulasi bertebaran di benak Hinata, membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya, tetapi rasa nyeri itu terus saja menghantam jantungnya tanpa memberinya waktu untuk menata ulang hatinya. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya kini tengah mengamati perubahan ekspresinya dengan senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampannya. _I got you baby_!

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan memanggil kembali siswi kelas satu yang beberapa waktu lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, terlebih ketika Sasuke menjawab akan menerima gadis itu sebagai pacarnya saat ditanya oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

Saat Sakura memandang sendu ke arahnya, Hinata tahu saat itulah ia harus sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi kecemburuan di wajah manisnya. Sejak awal ia harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan, termasuk pudarnya perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Suasana nampak ramai saat siswi kelas satu yang Hinata tidak ketahui namanya –dan juga tidak berniat untuk tahu- bertemu dengan Sasuke tepat di tengah koridor sekolah. Para murid berkumpul untuk menyaksikan apakah Sasuke akan menolak atau menerima perasaan siswi tersebut –berhubung ini pertama kali bagi mereka melihat Sasuke merespon seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya.

Dan Hinata salah satunya. Berdiri di antara sekian siswi yang mengharapkan penolakan dari Sasuke. Sakura telah melarangnya untuk melihat semua ini, tetapi ia tetap bersikukuh untuk melihatnya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan dada, dengan kaki bergetar dan kedua bola mata indah yang siap menumpahkan cairan bening.

"Sa-Sasuke _senpai_? Ba-bagaimana? A-apakah aku bo-boleh jadi pacarmu?" Tanya siswi itu penuh harap, ia tentu tidak ingin perjuangannya selama beberapa hari ini sia-sia. Perjuangan? Ya perjuangan, ia tentu harus bisa berjuangan melawan berbagai macam cibiran yang diterimanya dari berbagai pihak, terlebih dari pihak Karin yang bahkan berulang kali mengancamnya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

"Hn, baiklah."

"He-hentikan."

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga menjadikanmu pa-"

"He-hentikan!"

DEG.

Semua murid termasuk Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menjadi pengganggu suasana, Hinata. Wajah yang tadinya menunduk kini mengadah untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"He-hentikan, ku-kumohon." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

Tap… tap… tap…

Sasuke melangkah ringan menuju sosok Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, wajah tampannya mengukir senyum kemenangan seiring dengan berbagai cibiran yang ditujukan untuk Hinata atas sikap gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menghentikannya, hm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menyindir, mengangkat dagu mungil Hinata agar gadis itu tetap melihatnya. Hilang sudah Sasuke yang selama ini perhatian Hinata, Sasuke yang selalu melindungi Hinata, Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisi Hinata. Dan sebagian dari mereka telah sadar, bahwa keanehan yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini adalah sebuah permainan dari sang tuan muda Uchiha.

"Ka-karena aku mencintaimu."

"Cinta?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mundur perlahan dan mulai menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

"Rupanya kau salah mengartikan semua ini, Hyuuga." Suara itu jelas terdengar meremehkan.

"E-eh?"

"Hahahahaha! Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?"

DEG.

Mata bulan Hinata kini menatap sosok Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut, namun akhirnya tetap memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seorang Uchiha sepertiku tidak mungkin tertarik pada gadis sepertimu," lagi, suara dingin Sasuke menusuk indera pendengaran Hinata. "Apa yang kulakukan setahun lalu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, aku tidak menyangka kau berani menolakku saat itu, dan kini aku membalasnya."

Kini semua sadar, alasan mengapa sikap Sasuke kembali seperti dulu seperti saat sebelum Hinata menolaknya hanyalah untuk menjebak gadis itu, membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya dan mempermalukannya di depan umum seperti apa yang terjadi padanya setahun lalu.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani bermain-main dengan Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata." Desisan sinis Sasuke mengawali makian yang dilontarkan pada gadis itu, membuat gadis itu bagai seekor anak ayam di antara para elang yang siap memangsanya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat sosok Hinata yang terdiam seraya menunduk, seringai liar semakin lebar terukir di wajah tampannya karena yakin sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menangis terisak karenanya. Hinata yang menangis karenanya, Hinata yang terluka karenanya, Hinata yang dipermalukan olehnya, sungguh pembalasan yang sempurna!

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

DEG.

Onyx Sasuke melebar sepersekian detik saat melihat senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah Hinata.

"A-aku tahu Sasuke-kun pasti membenciku, ta-tapi tidak apa. A-aku hanya ingin kau tahu pe-perasaanku padamu."

"…" Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, onyx kelam miliknya hanya mampu menatap sosok Hinata yang tetap tersenyum tulus padanya. Tetesan bening itu ada, tetapi entah mengapa tidak memberikan kepuasan pada onyx Sasuke yang melihatnya, justru sebaliknya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sa-sangat mencintaimu."

"…"

"Te-terimakasih telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."

Dan setelahnya yang dapat Sasuke lihat hanya lah sosok punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

**Yak, **_**Another Special Fic for **_**Yoru no Yami's **_**Bride-?-Day!**_** XD #plak –Birthday mbak!**

**Maaf telat sehari^^**

**Banyak Typo? Itu udah style saya #nyengir**

**Alur kecepetan? Saya memang selalu bermasalah dengan itu, hehe #nyengir lagi^^'a**

**Cerita gk menarik? **_**Go-gomennasai**_** -_-" #pundung**

**Ceritanya pasaran kan? Tapi karena terlalu sering muncul di otak, jadinya di ketik aja deh, kebetulan juga Yoru-**_**nee**_** ultah tanggal 27 kemarin, jadi sekalian aja^^'a**

**Maunya oneshot, tapi karena saya dapet info klo oneshot itu sekitar 3K sedang fic ini total 8K, jadi kupotong aja deh 'w'**

**Untuk yang nunggu My Angel Wife, sabar yak, lagi di ketik nih. Sumpah chap 4nya susah! =='b**

**Ok, jujur saya sendiri merasa fic ini kurang bagus, meski demikian kuharap masih ada yang bersedia review, seperti kata author kebanyakan, review itu penyemangat, hehe. **_**I like ur review so much**_**^^'a**

**Chap duanya entar pas ultah Yoru-**_**nee**_** berikutnya yah! XD –plak**

**Hehe, enggak ding! Paling 3 ato seminggu lagi^^a**

_**Last, review please**_**?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke!" Sakura menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar dan segera menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk tenang di bangku miliknya, ia tidak peduli pada berbagai protes yang dilontarkan padanya karena telah membuat seisi kelas kaget oleh teriakannya.

"Kau kejam! Jahat! Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal itu pada Hinata! Bukankah kau menyayanginya? Lalu apa maksudnya semua ini, hah!" Sakura yang tidak tahan melihat kelakukan Sasuke lantas memukul dada bidang pemuda itu sekeras mungkin, berusaha membalaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Hinata akibat perbuatan pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap diam tidak merespon, pemuda itu bahkan membiarkan Sakura terus memukul tubuhnya sampai Naruto datang melerai. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang terus memukulnya, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kala mengingat kembali senyum tulus milik Hinata bebrapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau! Jangan lagi mendekati Hinata, mengerti!" Ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa mempedulikan pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

"Kau akan memarahiku juga?" Tanya Sasuke datar pada Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandanginya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bisa berharap kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Sahut Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut pria blonde itu kemudian, "Uchiha sudah mulai bergerak ya? Kupikir sampai akhir Uchiha akan tetap duduk bersembunyi di balik layar." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik karena merasa suasana agak canggung dalam beberapa detik terakhir.

"Tch, ini sudah cukup membahayakan, Uchiha tidak mungkin tinggal diam melihat kejadian ini." Sasuke rupanya merespon kalimat Naruto, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Uchiha?"

"Kau lihat saja hasilnya nanti, yang pasti kami akan bergerak tepat pada waktunya sebelum sekolah ini benar-benar hancur."

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

No flame but it's okay for concrit^^

**Disclaimer : ** '-'a #tampang bingung -plak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

•

•

•

_**Love Confession**_

"Dimana Hinata-chan?" Sakura mendengus pendek mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan mau lagi bergabung makan siang dengan mereka bertiga.

"Di atap sekolah," jawab Sakura pendek. Seperti biasa, ketiganya makan siang di taman belakang sekolah, dan dengan jawaban Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di atap sekolah, secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa Hinata sedang bersama Kiba saat ini.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke membalaskan dendamnya, suatu keajaiban Hinata tetap hadir di sekolah bahkan keesokan harinya, yang Sakura akui jika dirinya berada di posisi Hinata, ia pasti tidak akan mau masuk sekolah setidaknya dua sampai tiga hari. Baik Sakura, Naruto maupun Sasuke tahu, bahwa dalam seminggu ini Hinata kerap kali mendapatkan gencetan dari berbagai siswi KA. Sakura dan Naruto –dan jangan lupakan Kiba- tentu saja selalu berusaha melindungi gadis itu, tetapi Sasuke masih bertahan untuk tetap bersikap tidak peduli meski hatinya terasa sakit.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti?" Sakura mengernyit saat menyadari dirinya tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Buknkah sudah kukatakan kau tinggal menunggu dan melihat hasilnya saja?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya, seolah mengatakan agar pemuda itu tidak bertanya lagi.

"Aku kan penasaran, Teme." Sahut Naruto santai, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk Sasuke yang diberikan padanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? Aku tidak mengerti," Kali ini Sakura mulai bersuara dengan nada heran, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja dibicarakan pacar dan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aaa, benar juga. Sakura-chan tidak tahu ya?"

"Tidak tahu apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Keluarga Teme adalah pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini." Jawab Naruto santai.

"_Na-nani_?" Sakura jelas terkejut mendengar berita ini, bagaimana tidak? Konoha _Academy_ adalah sekolah swasta bergengsi yang didirikan oleh beberapa pengusaha kaya dengan sistim saham layaknya perusahaan. Bisa menjadi salah satu pemegang saham di sekolah ini saja sudah sangat menguntungkan, apalagi pemegang saham terbesar.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Itu karena Teme dan keluarganya merahasiakannya, benar kan Teme?" Sasuke hanya mendengus pendek melihat Naruto menceritakan semua rahasia yang disimpannya pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga rahasia ini akan segera terbongkar, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika membiarkan Sakura tahu.

"Kenapa dirahasiakan?" Tanya Sakura yang masih sangat penasaran.

"Itu karena Uchiha sangat menghindari gossip, mereka tentu tidak ingin prestasi yang selama ini diraih oleh Sasuke dan Itachi dikait-kaitkan dengan masalah saham ini." Walau singkat, Sakura cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Konoha _Academy_ merupakan sekolah disiplin yang hanya menerima siswa dengan standar kecerdasan yang telah ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah, alumninya pun sebagian besar dapat melanjutkan studi di luar kota bahkan negeri dengan beasiswa yang ditawarkan langsung oleh pihak universitas.

Semakin bagus derajat sebuah sekolah, semakin rentan pula sekolah itu terkena gossip miring. Jika publik tahu bahwa salah satu siswa berprestasi KA merupakan anak dari pemegang saham sekolah, pastilah akan menimbulkan berbagai gossip miring. Maka dari itu keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk diam di balik layar setidaknya sampai Sasuke lulus.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Sakura yang belum mengerti antara fakta yang baru saja didapatkannya dengan pembicaraan rahasia Naruto dan Sasuke tadi.

"Itu… gimana bilangnya ya? Pokoknya kepala sekolah korupsi, itu saja." Ujar Naruto yang juga bingung menjelaskan masalah ini pada Sakura.

"Kepala sekolah? Ayah Karin?"

"Hn, Danzou Uzumaki."

"Kau tidak memperhatikannya, Sakura-chan? Pemecatan beberapa guru secara sepihak, menjadikan Karin sebagai ketua osis, memberikan Karin kebebasan mutlak di sekolah ini, juga menaikkan uang spp secara mendadak tanpa adanya rapat."

Sakura terpengarah mendengar kalimat Naruto, kalau begini pantas saja Uchiha harus turun tangan.

"Ayah Karin memecat seluruh staff guru yang tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya dan menggantinya dengan orang-orang pilihannya, selain itu dia juga terbukti melakukan korupsi terhadap dana yang disumbangkan oleh para donatur untuk sekolah." Tambah Naruto yang memang sudah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kepala sekolah mereka, bagaimanapun juga Naruto lah sahabat terbaik Sasuke, tentu mudah baginya untuk mendapat informasi ini.

Di antara semua pemegang saham KA, Uchiha lah yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk menuntaskan masalah ini. Maka dari itu tidak ada pilihan lain bagi keluarga Uchiha selain turun langsung menangani masalah ini sebelum tercium publik.

Sakura memang telah merasakan keanehan sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini, dan semua itu karena Karin. Meski gadis itu berulang kali melanggar peraturan sekolah, tetap saja para guru tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Sakura juga pernah mendengar bahwa beberapa murid nekad melaporkan ulah Karin pada kepala sekolah, dan hasilnya murid tersebut dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah. Sakura berani bersumpah lebih baik ia menjadi korban _bully_ selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini daripada harus dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah setenar KA.

"Jadi Karin juga turut berperan ya," gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hhhh, kalau begini kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga memberitahukan sebuah rahasia pada kalian."

"?"

"?"

Sakura menatap tajam sosok Sasuke di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu bahwa setahun lalu Karin pernah mengancam Hinata sehari sebelum kau menembaknya?" Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tentu terkejut mendengar kalimat Sakura, karena setahu mereka, Karin sama sekali tidak pernah –atau lebih tepatnya takut karena ada Sasuke yang melindungi Hinata- mengganggu Hinata di tahun pertama gadis itu.

"Karin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata, karenanya dia mengancam Hinata dengan sebuah ancaman yang merupakan kelemahannya, yaitu kau, Sasuke." Lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Sasuke?" Ulang Naruto.

"Ya, Sasuke. Karin mengancam akan mengeluarkan Sasuke dengan tidak terhormat dari sekolah ini. Tentu saja Hinata memohon agar Karin tidak melakukannya, dan Karin menyetujuinya, dengan syarat Hinata harus menolakmu di depan umum dan membuatmu benci padanya."

DEG.

Emerald Sakura jelas menangkap raut keterkejutkan di onyx kelam Sasuke, raut keterkejutan yang kemudian berubah menjadi sendu dan kembali datar.

"Jangan bohong," ujar Sasuke berusaha mendatarkan suaranya.

"Bohong? Lalu kau pikir apa Hinata tega melakukan semua itu padamu jika saja Karin tidak mengancamnya? Demi Tuhan! Hanya dengan melihat saja semua tahu kalau Hinata menyukaimu!" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya, tidak percaya pada sikap Sasuke yang masih berusaha tenang layaknya orang yang tidak bersalah.

Sakura benar, gadis berhati lembut seperti Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, lagipula Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana mata Hinata sembab karena menangis sehari setelah penolakan gadis itu. Jika gadis itu hanya mempermainkannya, dia tidak mungkin menangis kan?

"Sakura benar, kami semua tahu kalau Hinata juga menyukaimu, karenanya banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang alasan Hinata menolakmu setahun yang lalu, padahal semua tahu bahwa kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama." Timpal Naruto kemudian.

Hinata juga mencintainya. Hinata juga mencintainya. Hinata juga mencintainya.

Entah berapa kali kalimat itu terngiang di benak Sasuke, yang pemuda itu tahu bahwa kini jantungnya semakin bergemuruh saat kalimat itu diucapkan.

Hinata juga mencintainya.

Sekali lagi rasa senang menyelimuti hati Sasuke kala mengingat kalimat itu, tetapi kemudian rasa senang dan nyaman itu berganti pilu kala mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Hinata tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," ujar Sasuke pelan sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Tidak perlu?" Ulang Sakura sarkastik. "Bagi kami yang tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa keluargamu adalah salah satu pemegang saham sekolah, tentulah ini adalah keputusan terbaik."

"Hinata memikirkanmu, Sasuke. Hinata lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri daripada harus melihatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kita semua tahu kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan dari KA terlebih dengan cara yang tidak terhormat, tentulah akan menjadi aib yang besar bagi keluargamu, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa penjelasan Sakura sangatlah benar. Salahnya karena tidak memberitahu Hinata tentang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dan membiarkan gadis itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Aaaa, mungkin kau juga perlu mengetahui hal ini." Sasuke mengernyit heran saat lagi-lagi Sakura memasang tampang serius padanya. "Tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu, sejak awal Hinata tahu semuanya. Hinata tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, dan apa yang telah dilakukannya hanyalah memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan semua itu."

DEG.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," ini bukan Sasuke, tetapi Naruto yang kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sasuke? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan kalimat apa yang sebaiknya keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Hinata tahu? Dan tetap membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya?

"Hinata paling tahu dirimu, Sasuke. Hinata menyadari bahwa suatu saat kau akan membalas semua perbuatannya padamu, dia yakin itu. Saat Hinata menceritakan semua itu padaku, aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Hinata tersenyum, tidak peduli dengan sikapku yang menilai bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, namun nampak jelas bahwa ia masih akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Satu hal yang Hinata katakan, bahwa jika suatu saat apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar terjadi, aku harus tetap diam dan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya kala mengingat bagaimana Hinata mengatakan semua itu, terlebih kala mengingat ekspresi Hinata seminggu yang lalu.

Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata begitu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tetapi gadis itu tertekan dengan sosok Karin yang terus mengancamnya. Kejadian seminggu lalu, jika Sakura yang berada di posisi Hinata, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mempermalukannya seperti itu. Tetapi Hinata melakukan sebaliknya, dan beban gadis itu seolah sirna seiring dengan perasaannya yang berhasil ia ungkapkan, walau harus menyisakan luka di lubuk hatinya.

"Harusnya kau percaya padanya, bukankah kau orang yang selalu berada di sisi Hinata? Kenapa tidak percaya padanya? Kenapa berpikiran buruk tentangnya? Kenapa tega menyakitinya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melihatnya hidup dalam penderitaan karena ulahmu? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Sasuke! Kenapa?"

Brakk.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri tanpa mempedulikan kotak bekalnya yang terjatuh di tanah, tangannya mengepal erat seiring dengan tangisan pilu Sakura untuk Hinata. Jika saja ia bisa menggantikan Hinata, Sakura lah yang akan menangis untuknya, karena Sakura tahu, Hinata sudah lelah untuk menangis.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Bahkan jika sekarang Hinata masih menolakmu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendukungnya."

.

.

.

Brakk!

Seluruh murid penghuni kelas XI F terkejut bukan main saat sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memasuki kelas mereka dan menendang jejeran bangku yang ada di hadapannya. Onyx kelam pemuda itu tampak menyusuri pelosok kelas mencari sosok yang merupakan tujuannya.

"Sasuke-kun~, kau pasti mencariku kan?" Heh, tampaknya tanpa dicari pun sosok gadis berambut merah itu akan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Karin Uzumaki, gadis yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke di kelasnya itu segera meninggalkan kelompoknya yang sedang bergossip ria dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Menyadari Sasuke terus menatapnya –walau dengan tatapan sinis- bukannya takut, gadis itu malah memberanikan diri memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di sana. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Bruk!

"Kyaaaa!" Satu hentakan kuat dari Sasuke sukses membuat gadis berkaca mata itu terjatuh menghantam lantai kelas. Meringis kesakitan, Karin menatap Sasuke dengan padangan marah bercampur malu karena diperlakukan demikian di hadapan banyak orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Tahu pasti bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah padanya, Karin memilih mengabaikannya dan bertingkah seperti biasa seolah apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kau." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti desisan. "Beraninya kau mengancam Hinata." Onyx kelam itu bagai berubah warna menjadi merah darah saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tahu apa yang menjadi masalah di sini, Karin malah tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Cih, rupanya Hyuuga Hinata telah memberitahu semuanya pada Sasuke, begitu pikirnya. Karin berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tenang, meski takut dengan Sasuke yang sedang marah, bagaimanapun juga dialah pemenang sekaligus pemegang kendali di sini –setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, dengan tidak terhormat." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas yang kemudian membuat heboh seisi kelas.

"Cih, apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini, kau seharusnya berhati-hati, karena sebentar lagi kau dan Hyuuga brengsek itu yang akan dikeluarkan dari KA dengan tidak terhormat." Balas Karin angkuh.

"Hn, kau percaya diri sekali. Apa karena ayahmu kepala sekolah lantas kau berhak memutuskan hal itu?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh seraya memandang sosok Karin yang mulai mendapat firasat buruk.

"Sepertinya kau ketinggalan info, mulai kemarin, ayahmu Danzou Uzumaki, resmi dipecat dari jabatan sebagai kepala sekolah KA." Ujar Sasuke lantang, tidak lupa dengan seringai kemenangan yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin menakut-nakutiku dengan hal mustahil begitu, bagaimanapun Suigetsu-"

"Jadi begitu ya." Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau memanfaatkan pemuda yang terus menerus mengerjarmu yang merupakan anak dari salah satu pemegang saham KA untuk memberikan posisi kepala sekolah pada ayahmu, Suigetsu. Kepindahan Suigetsu ke luar negeri tahun lalu memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagimu." Seringai Sasuke terukir tipis kala melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Karin, gadis itu tentu terkejut karena secara tidak sadar telah mengungkapkan salah satu rahasia busuknya di depan umum.

"Memang kenapa? Suigetsu akan memberikan apapun yang kuminta, termasuk jabatan penting KA." Tantang Karin.

"Apa kau tahu kalau ayah Suigetsu hanya memegang tidak sampai 10% dari saham KA?" Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Karin tampak kian memudar. "Apa kau tahu kalau Uchiha lah pemegang saham terbesar KA? Semua tunduk pada Uchiha, Karin. Termasuk keluarga Suigetsu, dan dengan ini aku lebih berhak memutuskan apapun dibanding kau."

"Ti-tidak mungkin," Karin berusaha untuk tidak percaya, tetapi seringai penuh kemenangan yang ditampilkan Sasuke membuatnya harus percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi? Ayahmu dipecat, dan kau resmi dikeluarkan dari KA dengan tidak terhormat." Desis Sasuke sinis.

"Ka-kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan, Uchiha!" Kali ini Karin berusaha membela dirinya, tidak ada lagi nada manja yang kerap digunakannya saat bertemu Sasuke.

"Tanpa alasan?" Seringai liar Sasuke kian mengembang. "Ayahmu terbukti melakukan sejumlah kecurangan dan pelanggaran di KA, dan bukti terakhir yang kami peroleh mengungkap bahwa ayahmu telah terlibat kasus korupsi dana anggaran KA dalam dua tahun terakhir." Sekali lagi seluruh murid yang berkumpul di tempat itu heboh dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Dan kau, Karin Uzumaki. Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas tindakan anarkis yang sering kau lakukan di KA dan membuat beberapa wali siswa mengeluh. Kau juga telah melanggar peraturan-peraturan penting sekolah dan sejumlah alasan lainnya. Tetapi alasan yang terpeting adalah, karena kau berani menyakiti Hinata."

Desisan tajam juga tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke seolah mewakili betapa bencinya pemuda itu pada sosok Karin yang telah membuat Hinata menderita, juga secara tidak langsung membuatnya harus menyakiti Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang, aku sudah muak melihatmu." Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar, tidak dipedulikannya teriakan Karin dan juga kehebohan yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Saat ia baru saja melangkah dua langkah keluar dari kelas XI F, onyx kelamnya menangkap sosok Hinata dan Kiba yang tampaknya akan melintas di depan kelas tersebut, posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan membuat kedua onyx dan amethyst mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Sungguh hati Sasuke terasa perih saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindarinya, ingin rasanya Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan meminta maaf kepada gadis itu. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Sasuke mulai terulur untuk membelai pipi mulus Hinata, namun semua itu gagal saat sosok Hinata ditarik secara paksa oleh Kiba yang sejak tadi berada di sisi gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Kiba jika pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kebencian, semua memang salahnya yang terlalu egois dan lebih mementingkan harga dirinya dibanding apapun. Satu kalimat yang diucapkan keras-keras oleh Kiba kembali membuat hatinya terasa ngilu.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin dia menyakitimu **lagi**."

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu, dua hari yang dipenuhi dengan desas desus mengenai pemecatan kepala sekolah dan dikeluarkannya Karin dari KA. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai kebenaran berita ini, sekolah sama sekali belum memberikan pengumuman apapun mengenai pergantian kepala sekolah secara resmi, meski para siswa yakin mengenai kalimat Sasuke bahwa Karin dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu benar mengingat gadis itu memang tidak pernah nampak lagi di KA.

Uchiha memang dapat diandalkan, sejauh ini kabar mengenai pemecatan kepala sekolah KA karena terlibat tindak pidana korupsi sama sekali belum tercium publik. Pihak Uchiha sama sekali tidak takut jika salah satu murid mereka menyebarkan berita ini baik disengaja maupun tidak, karena selain tidak ada bukti yang cukup meyakinkan –seluruh bukti ada ada di bawah pengawasan Uchiha- para murid juga tidak ingin membuat skandal yang berakibat buruk pada sekolah yang mereka banggakan.

Pengumuman mengenai pemecatan kepala sekolah akan diumumkan bersamaan dengan pelantikan kepala sekolah yang baru, dan berhubung pihak sekolah belum mendapatkan pengganti yang sesuai, maka hari dimana kabar ini ditentukan benar tidaknya masih belum pasti.

Dan di sini lah Hinata, berdiri terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut kala mendengar berita tentang dikeluarkannya Karin dari sekolah tempatnya berada kini. Hinata tahu ekspresi terkejut di wajah manisnya tidak akan bertahan lama, karena ekspresi kelegaan segera muncul menggantikannya yang kemudian diselingi raut penasaran.

Apakah Sasuke telah mengetahui semuanya? Hinata tentu penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus berputar di benaknya itu, Hinata ingin berharap, tapi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun bahkan jika harapannya benar-benar terjadi.

Bahkan jika Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, semuanya tidak akan berubah. Kejadian dimana Hinata menolak Sasuke tidak akan berubah, juga rasa benci dalam diri Sasuke yang timbul karenanya.

Menghela nafas, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Hinata masih harus belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan tanpa Sasuke di sisinya, yang Hinata tahu pasti ia tidak mungkin bisa menguasainya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyapanya?" Bisikan pelan Naruto di telinganya lantas membuat Sasuke terkejut meski ekspresi itu tidak begitu nampak di wajah tampannya. Onyx kelam miliknya mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto pada sebuah koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati siswa, koridor yang akan membawamu pada perpustakaan sekolah, koridor dimana Hyuuga Hinata baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tahu dirinya terus melihat sosok Hinata secara diam-diam, aktifitas yang telah ditekuninya dalam dua hari ini. Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat mendengar kabar mengenai dikeluarkannya Karin dari sekolah, juga ingin tahu apakah gadis itu sudah menyadari bahwa rahasianya kini telah terbongkar atau tidak.

"Kau sebaiknya menyapanya, Sasuke. Ini tidak akan berakhir jika kau tidak melakukan apapun, mulailah dengan meminta maaf." Saran Naruto, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berlalu untuk membiarkan Sasuke memikirkan perkatannya.

Satu keinginan yang terus membuncah dalam diri Sasuke, yakni menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Sasuke ingin mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia, juga betapa ia masih sangat menyukai Hinata. Tapi Sasuke takut, takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura benar-benar terjadi.

Bagaimana jika Hinata menolaknya? Sasuke tahu bagaimana luka yang telah ia ukir di hati gadis itu, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika gadis itu akan menolak kehadirannya kini. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa Hinata akan memaafkannya, tapi Sasuke ragu bahkan untuk sekedar berkhayal Hinata akan mau memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berada di sisi gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melihatnya?"

"E-eh?"

Kiba menghela nafas pendek melihat sahabatnya yang terkejut hanya karena sapaan ringan darinya, matanya yang tadinya tertuju pada Hinata kini terarah pada sosok pria berambut raven yang tampak menikmati makan siangnya di bawah sana.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahunya saja?" Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kawat pembatas yang yang mengelilingi area atap sekolah.

"Ti-tidak bisa." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau selalu terpaku pada satu pilihan di antara sekian banyak pilihan yang disediakan untukmu. Dan kau selalu yakin bahwa apa yang kau pikirkan akan benar-benar terjadi meski tanpa bukti."

"…"

"Tidak ada yang berubah? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berubah selama kau masih berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan."

"…"

"Sejak awal kau memiliki banyak pilihan Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mempercayai Sasuke dengan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya sejak awal? Selalu ada jalan untuk setiap masalah, dan kau tidak seharusnya merasa bahwa keputusan yang kau ambil sepihak merupakan keputusan yang terbaik."

Hinata terdiam menyadari kebenaran akan ucapan Kiba, sejak awal dia memang memiliki banyak pilihan, tetapi kenapa hanya terpaku pada satu pilihan saja? Bukankah dia memiliki Sakura dan Naruto? Lalu ada Sasuke yang selalu siap melindunginya. Hinata seharusnya memberitahu ketiga sahabatnya itu mengenai ancaman Karin, dan Hinata yakin setelahnya mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya bersama, mungkin dengan berpura-pura bersikap seperti yang diinginkan Karin atau dengan solusi lainnya.

Hinata sadar semua ini kesalahannya, dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke jika pemuda itu membencinya kini. Hinata ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi terlalu takut karena bisa saja Sasuke memberikan respon yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Pluk.

Hinata mengadah demi melihat wajah Kiba yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, tangan kekar pemuda itu kini berada di atas kepalanya seolah memberinya semangat.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat dirimu tersakiti lagi."

Hinata tersenyum manis menyadari ketulusan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu, amethyst indahnya lantas beralih pada sosok Sasuke sebelum akhirnya kembali pada wajah ramah milik Kiba. "Te-terimakasih, Kiba-kun."

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum berani menyapa Hinata?" Sakura sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya agar Sasuke yang pura-pura tuli di hadapannya meresponnya, ia sudah kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu yang tidak langsung meminta maaf pada Hinata setelah ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya seperti yang diharapkannya.

Apakah Uchiha benar-benar memiliki masalah dengan kata 'maaf'?

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir hanya bisa mendengus pendek melihat tingkah Sakura, sedikit banyak ia bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Sasuke bukannya gengsi untuk meminta maaf, tidak, harga dirinya kini tidak berarti lagi jika dihubungkan dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, seperti yang telah diungkit sebelumnya, Sasuke merasa takut. Takut jika Hinata menolaknya lagi kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau akan diam saja melihat Hinata dan Kiba yang mulai berpacaran."

"Uhk!" Naruto tersedak cumi kering yang baru saja memasuki mulutnya kala mendengar kalimat Sakura, mata safirnya kini memandang Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka hanya bersahabat." Sasuke merespon dengan datar, walau terdengar jelas bahwa ia begitu ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat 'sahabat jadi cinta', Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum puas melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, sedikit banyak ia sadar bahwa Sasuke telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Uchiha. Dan kau akan kehilangan Hinata selamanya."

.

.

.

Siang yang terik namun tidak begitu terasa di taman belakang sekolah, hal ini lah yang membuat Hinata memilih untuk menghabiskan istirahat siangnya dengan membaca novel yang dipinjamnya beberapa waktu lalu di tempat itu. Hinata bersyukur karena tidak ada seorang pun di tempat itu sehingga ia bisa dengan bebas memilih pohon mana yang akan digunakannya sebagai tempat bersandar.

Namun kenyamanan itu harus sirna saat Hinata merasakan seseorang telah mengawasinya, dan ia membenarkan perasaan itu saat mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli, ia tahu Sasuke membencinya dan ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda semakin membencinya dengan membalas tatapan pemuda itu. Meski demikian, seberapa besar pun usahanya untuk mengabaikan sosok Sasuke, tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca novel pinjamannya, dan terus bertanya dalam diam tentang alasan mengapa Sasuke menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Sementara Hinata gelisah dengan tatapan Sasuke, Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri sembari menatap Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sasuke ingin menghampiri gadis itu, tetapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan memulainya dari mana. Sasuke takut, takut jika perkataan Sakura beberapa menit tadi terbukti benar. Ketakutan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi kala melihat sosok pemuda yang kini dianggapnya sebagai rival berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata, dan ia benci melihat bagaimana sikap Hinata yang seolah menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Hinata!"

"Ki-Kiba-kun," Hinata mendesah lega saat sosok Kiba datang menghampirinya, setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini –walau sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkannya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, kau tidak bilang akan makan siang di tempat ini," Kiba sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang menghilang tiba-tiba, gadis itu bahkan tidak muncul di atap sekolah tempat mereka biasa makan siang bersama, bagaimana jika seseorang kembali mengganggunya?

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi aku tidak lapar," Hinata tahu bagaimana sahabatnya ini mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia menghargai itu.

"Kita ke kelas saja, aku tidak suka tempat sepi begini," Kiba mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok Hinata yang sedang duduk bersandarkan batang pohon yang tumbuh di tempat itu, tersenyum senang karena Hinata lantas menyambut uluran tangannya.

Hinata tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, sungguh. Jika Kiba tidak menyukai tempat yang sepi, maka Hinata sebaliknya. Tetapi kali ini Hinata melakukan sebaliknya, selain karena tidak enak pada Kiba yang sudah bersusah payah mencarinya, Hinata juga tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

Sementara itu tampak Sasuke yang kini berdiri dengan tangan mengepal dan nafas yang tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan terasa ngilu. Sasuke tahu ia cemburu, cemburu pada sosok Kiba yang kini menggandeng mesra tangan Hinata –setidaknya itu menurutnya.

'_Tetaplah seperti ini, Uchiha. Dan kau akan kehilangan Hinata selamanya.'_

Kembali kata-kata Sakura terngiang di benaknya, dan kali ini ia membenarkannya. Menghela nafas, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah cepat menuju sosok Hinata dan Kiba yang semakin menjauh. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Hinata pada siapapun. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Set!

"Kyaaa!" Kiba sontak terkejut saat tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Hinata terlepas darinya yang disusul dengan suara teriakan terkejut dari gadis itu, dan saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata erat.

"Lepaskan Hinata, Uchiha." Kiba menggeram marah melihat Hinata yang tampak sesak karena pelukan Sasuke yang begitu erat, tidak, Kiba tidak akan semarah ini jika saja yang memeluk Hinata bukanlah Sasuke, karena hanya dengan melihat saja Kiba tahu arti dari pelukan itu.

"Kau yang sebaiknya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hinata, Inuzuka. Hinata milikku." Balik mendesis, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata tanpa mempedulikan rontaan lemah gadis itu.

"Ikut denganku." Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan balik menggenggam jemari mungil Hinata kemudian menariknya paksa agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-lepas," ronta Hinata sekuat tenaga, dan ia tahu hasilnya pasti sia-sia, hendak meminta pertolongan pada Kiba, Hinata malah mendapati sosok Kiba yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedikit banyak ia tahu arti senyuman itu, bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Hinata untuk menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Brak!

Hinata meringis pelan saat tubuhnya disandarkan dengan paksa di salah satu batang pohon Sakura yang belum berbunga, kedua lengan Sasuke lantas berada di kedua sisi wajahnya memerangkapnya agar tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, terus menatap gadis itu meski yang ditatap terus menghindari tatapannya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis itu.

Set.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan menghindari ciuman Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menarik kembali wajahnya dan membuat jarak di antara keduanya. Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, beberapa detik kemudian tangan kanannya yang berada di sisi wajah Hinata mulai bergerak menarik paksa dagu gadis itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Hinata selain melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan meski ia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya, pada akhirnya amethyst indahnya akan kembali terperangkap pada onyx kelam yang kini menatapnya intens.

Hinata tidak bisa mengelak saat Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menempelkan bibir mereka, dan Hinata hanya bisa diam merasakan sensasi saat bibir keduanya bertemu. Hinata mulai terbawa suasana, tetapi kembali memberontak saat bibir Sasuke mulai melumat bibir merahnya.

Hinata berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya meski jemari Sasuke masih menahan dagunya, dan ia tahu rontaannya akan semakin sia-sia saat telapak tangan kiri Sasuke menahan sisi belakang kepalanya. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di depan dada bidang Sasuke, gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh pemuda yang kini tengan menciumnya.

Rontaan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan nafasnya yang mulai habis, Hinata terus berusaha lepas dari tubuh Sasuke dengan cara apapun hingga akhirnya pemuda itu sendiri yang mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata lepas darinya, karena kini Sasuke malah memeluk tubuh Hinata erat dan menempelkan kening hingga hidung keduanya.

"Kenapa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah desisan dari seorang yang tengah menahan gejolak emosi di hatinya. "Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku, Hyuuga Hinata? Jawab!" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertayaannya dengan nada tinggi tanpa menjauhkan wajah keduanya. Hinata yang baru kali mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata, dan meski ia tidak menginginkannnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan cairan bening.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu! Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan takut seolah aku selalu menyakitimu." Lagi, Sasuke menempelkan bibir keduanya dan kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Persetan dengan rontaan gadis itu, juga dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipi indah Hinata.

"Jangan menolakku, kumohon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau kembali menolakku." Ujar Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya. "Aku takut Hinata, sangat takut kehilanganmu. Karena itu biarkan aku berada di sisimu, kau bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan melihatmu bersama pria lain." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan sedikit kasar, menumpahkan semua emosi yang terpendam di relung hatinya.

Puas melumat bibir mungil HInata, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali manatap Hinata intens. "Maaf." Ujarnya itu kemudian.

Sasuke lantas membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku menyesal, sungguh. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, tolong jangan menolakku lagi."

Bahu Sasuke bergetar seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata yang terus terdiam sejak tadi, kini mulai mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Tanpa penjelasan pun Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahui alasan penolakannya setahun yang lalu. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata mulai memeluk balik sosok Sasuke, ikut menyandarkan dagu mungilnya pada bahu Sasuke dan menyesap aroma pinus yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu.

"A-aku juga, ma-maaf karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Sasuke diam beberapa menit demi menikmati sensasi pelukan Hinata di tubuhnya, rasa takut yang tadi menyergapnya kini telah hilang seiring dengan pelukan gadis itu yang kian mengerat. Merasa harus mengubah posisi, Sasuke lantas melepaskan pelukannya, kedua lengan yang tadi menahan tubuh Hinata agar tetap di sisinya kini menangkup wajah manis gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena tidak mempercayaimu." Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, aku tahu semuanya dan Karin sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah ini. Bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku-"

"Bahkan jika kau membenciku kini, kumohon beri aku kesempatan. Jangan jadi milik orang lain, tetaplah berada di sisiku, karena aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali menyukaiku." Potong Sasuke, takut jika jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"A-aku tidak pernah membenci Sa-Sasuke-kun, bu-bukankah aku sudah pernah me-mengatakannya? A-aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, selalu." Sasuke tersenyum lega seraya mengamati wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah meski air mata masih tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Rasa hampa yang selalu dirasakannya belakang ini sirna berganti kehangatan yang tercipta karena senyuman gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini."

"A-aku tidak bisa me-menolak bukan?"

Dan setelahnya kedua remaja itu kembali menautkan bibir keduanya, menikmati sensasi yang berbeda setelah kata maaf dan penyesalan telah terucap, mengabaikan bel yang terus berdentang seolah ingin menghancurkan moment romantis mereka.

.

.

.

Seluruh murid KA heboh kala mendapati halaman sekolah mereka penuh dengan berbagai macam mobil mewah, dan lebih heboh lagi saat seluruh guru menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah tepat pukul delapan pagi. Konoha Akademi tidak akan mengizinkan para siwa memasuki aula sekolah selain untuk berkumpul mendengarkan pengumuman penting yang disampaikan oleh pihak sekolah, dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa, saat dimana rumor yang telah beredar selama beberapa hari ini ditentukan benar tidaknya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa cokelat tersebut, menanti dengan tidak sabar akan berita yang akan diumumkan pagi itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata onyx kelam persis milik Sasuke nampak memasuki panggung dan berdiri menghadap para murid yang begitu menantikan kalimatnya. Bagi guru yang sudah lumayan lama mengajar di KA, pastilah tahu bahwa pemuda dengan wajah tampan nan berwibawa itu merupakan salah satu alumni KA sekaligus anak salah satu pemegang saham terbesar KA, Uchiha Itachi.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama Saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya Uchiha Itachi, alumni KA beberapa tahun yang lalu sekaligus wakil Uchiha sebagai pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini." Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat keributan di ruangan luas tersebut, wajah mereka yang mirip serta marga yang sama tentu membuat semua meyakini bahwa pria tampan tersebut memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke, sekaligus membuktikan rumor bahwa Sasuke adalah anak pemegang saham terbesar KA benar adanya.

"Kami berdiri di sini untuk menyampaikan dua hal penting." Uchiha Itachi meliik sosok Sasuke yang mencibir ke arahnya, tanpa kata-katapun ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu tengah meledeknya kini. Itachi bukanlah orang yang serius seperti tampangnya, ia tidak menyukai cara berpakaian dengan jas rapi seperti yang dikenakannya saat ini. Itachi adalah orang yang humoris, santai dan seorang kakak yang selalu menjahili adik satu-satunya jika berada di rumah. Kalau bukan karena paksaan ayahnya –Fugaku Uchiha, ia tentu tidak akan mau bediri di tempat itu dengan pakaian formal yang sangat dibencinya.

"Pertama." Itachi mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Danzou Uzumaki resmi dipecat dari jawabat kepala sekolah KA, dan sebagai gantinya, Kakashi Hatake akan menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah yang baru." Suasan riuh lagi-lagi tercipta setelah mendengar kalimat Itachi, meski tidak bertahan lama karena semua siswa kembali fokus akan pengumuman selanjutnya.

"Pengumuman kedua, Karin Uzumaki resmi dikeluarkan dari KA. Dan untuk jabatan ketua osis yang dipegangnya, kami menunjuk Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penggantinya, dan untuk wakilnya akan ditentukan nanti."

"Uhk!" Sasuke melotot marah pada sosok Itachi yang tengah menahan seringai kemenangan di atas sana, bagaimanpun ini tidak ada dalam rencana, dan hey! Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi ketua osis!

"Kepada yang bersangkutan, harap menuju panggung." Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak kala menagkap ekspresi marah dan kesal di wajah Sasuke, walau merasa ini adalah hari terburuknya, setidaknya ia cukup puas karena lagi-lagi bisa menjahili Sasuke tanpa bisa pemuda itu membalasnya.

Seorang pria berambut keperakan melawan gravitas tampak memasuki panggung, matanya yang sayu juga masker hitam yang dikenakannya membuat sebagian murid berpikir bahwa pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk dan terserang flu. Sedetik kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke menyusul dengan wajah yang terkesan dipaksakan, onyx kelamnya tampak melirik sebal pada sosok kakaknya yang masih menampakkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Hmm. Saya Hataka Kakashi, mulai saat ini Saya adalah kepala sekolah yang baru. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa Saya katakan." Ujar Kakashi pendek. Mic yang tadinya berada di tangan Kakashi pun lantas berpindah ke tangan Sasuke, dan dengan malas pemuda berambut raven tersebut itupun akhirnya menerimanya.

"Aku meralat ucapan Itachi tadi."

"Uhk!" Kali ini Itachi yang melotot tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini balik menyeringai ke arahnya. Meralat? Ini sama saja mempermalukannya, karena secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak becus bahkan hanya untuk memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu, Itachi? Sasuke bahkan tidak menambahkan embel-embel 'Nii-san' di belakangnya. Lagipula untuk acara formal seperti ini Sasuke seharusnya memanggilnya dengan 'Uchiha-san'. Diam-diam Itachi menoleh pada jejeran pemegang saham lainnya yang kini menatap bingung ke arahnya meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dilakukan adiknya di atas panggung sana.

"Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Itachi sebelumnya, ada tiga hal yang akan diumumkan hari ini." Sasuke mulai bersuara membelah keributan yang tercipta beberapa detik lalu. "Pertama, Danzou Uzumaki di pecat dan digantikan oleh orang disebelahku." Ujar Sasuke santai seraya menunjuk Kakashi dengan jempol kirinya, tidak sopan!

"Pengumuman kedua, jabatan ketua osis yang baru akan dipegang oleh Uzumaki Naruto serta wakilnya Sakura Haruno."

"Uhk!" Bukan hanya Itachi, kali ini Naruto dan Sakura yang tadinya adem ayem kini melotot tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang masih nampak tidak peduli.

"Dan pengumuman terakhir." Sasuke mulai berjalan menuruni panggung menuju bangku tempat Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata berada. Oke, kali ini Hinata yang mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak menyusup di hatinya.

Benar saja, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya dan menarik tangannya paksa menaiki panggung bersama pemuda itu. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lantas kembali terkejut dengan wajah memerah saat Sasuke merangkul bahunya posesif.

"Mulai saat ini Hyuuga Hinata adalah milikku, dan bagi kalian yang berniat mengganggunya, akan kupastikan kalian bernasib sama dengan Karin Uzumaki."

Dan keributan besar pun tercipta begitu saja, memperdengarkan berbagai ucapan selamat dari beberapa pihak juga kalimat-kalimat tidak percaya serta patah hati dari kalangan murid perempuan. Dan di sela keributan yang tercipta, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada sosok Itachi yang kini berusaha keluar diam-diam dari aula besar itu dengan wajah memerah menahan malu karena kelakukan adik bungsunya, ah… bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada pihak pemegang saham lainnya nanti?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku malu…"

"Teme! Apa maksudmu dengan jabatan ketua osis itu? Aku tidak menerimanya!"

"Sasuke! Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Hinata tanpa kami kan? Pantat ayam sialan!"

Ah, lupakan saja ketiga 'korban' lainnya ini.

.

.

.

**XxXENDXxX**

**Wah, ending yang gaje *O* #plak**

**Lama ya? Maunya apdet 3 hari kemudian, tetapi godaan untuk bermain game di lappie sangat sulit untuk dilawan ^^'a**

**Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo, kurang memuaskan dan sebagainya, Saya juga manusia biasa =D Dan jujur, Saya mengerjakan bagian akhir chap ini dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan Saya untuk bermain game =A=b**

**Saya game maniak sih XD #**_**So proud**_

**Untuk Danzou, Saya sengaja mengubah marganya biar cocok ma Karin =3, abis kalo sebaliknya rasanya kurang pas hehe =D**

**Oh, ya Saya terkejut loh melihat review sebanyak ini. **_**Thanks to you all**_**! #**_**hug**_** XD MAAF karena gak bisa nulis [+jawab] nama-nama pereview fic ini, soalnya banyak yang guest sih, Saya jadi bingung nulisnya gimana…**

**FFn jadi agak ribet sih ya, tapi coba deh yang gk punya akun di ffn log in pake akun facebook, fictionpress ato apalah yang disedian pihak ffn, sepertinya bisa tuh =3 Klik aja tombol log in-nya =D Ato gak nulis namanya di bagian awal/akhir review juga boleh =3**

**Waktu baca2 review, kulihat ada beberapa yang bilang 'Jangan hiraukan Flame', emank ada flame yak? Kok aku gak liat? #batu –plak XD Haha, tenang aja, manusia batu seperti saya gk akan terpengaruh pada flame gak bermutu seperti itu, paling masuk mata kanan keluar mata kanan juga #mantul XD**

**Makasih semua yang telah memberi Saya semangat juga yang menyukai fic ini, Saya senang senang senang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt pada review kalian X3. Akhir kata, boleh minta review lagi? =3**

**-Aori-**


End file.
